We plan to study the formation and degradation of the normal elastic fiber during elastogenesis and aging respectively through the examination of serial sections of fibers by transmission (TEM) and scanning electron microscopy (SEM) and 3-dimensional computer reconstructions. The microfibrillar and elastin component of the fiber will be identified by anti-elastin and anti-microfibrillar antibodies. The same strategy will be employed in determining how elastotic fibers are produced and degraded in actinically damaged skin. We will be testing the hypothesis that elastic fibers and the microvasculature might undergo accelerated aging in women with estrogen deficiency. Women going through a normal menopause as well as those entering a medically induced menopause will provide skin specimens to test this hypothesis. We also will be testing our previous hypothesis that the elastic fiber deterioration in skin associated with chronological aging is paralleled by similar changes in the lung. We are obtaining skin and normal lung specimens from individuals undergoing open lung biopsies for other reasons. The elastic fibers in these 3 clinical studies will be examined by light microscopy, TEM, SEM and computer reconstruction.